poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Portal 2 World/Roboko and Sophia join the group
This is how the heroes goes to the Portal 2 world and Roboko and Sophia reunites the group in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The heroes come across another world this time they are in a building. Max Taylor: Where are we? Batman: This doesn't look like a bakery... Riruru: I have to agree, with you Batman. Wyldstyle: We just got back from the past. Maybe this is a futuristic space-bakery? GLaDOS: Is that you? Wyldstyle: Huh? Tino: Who said that?! Homer Simpson: Who's there? Owen Grady: Show yourself! GLaDOS: How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. Gandalf: Um, good lady? Are you the proprietor of this establishment? We wish to buy a cake. GLaDOS: Cake. Why do they always want the cake? Roboko: Noby, my love, it's that you? Batman: Who are you. Noby: Roboko and Sophia. Sophia: Yep. It's us. Sunset Shimmer: It's so nice to see you two again! Gandalf: You know those two, Tino? Tino: Yeah we do. GLaDOS: Well, I knew everything. Robotboy: Wow, she knows everything then Robotboy. Who are you? GLaDOS: I am a Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. Batman: So, you actually have a cake? Sunset Shimmer: My friends and I can pay. GLaDOS: Yes. Yes you and your friends will pay. But first, a test. The door opens. Tino: Let's do this. Batman: Hmm... Robotgirl: How are get across the lasers? Owen Grady: I have no idea, again. Bladvic look around the Building and then he got his head hurt Laval: 'Bladvic? Bladvic! Are you okay? '''Cragger: '''Wake up Bear, speak to us! Bladvic got a Vision of Ansem the Wise, he saw him talking to his Friend, and he saw him wearing a red bandages on his Face, and he saw him wearing a Black Coat. '''Eric: '''Bladvic are you okay? '''Bladvic: '''I'm fine, I think my head got hurt. '''Noby: ' What's going on? First Fangar, Razar, Rogon, Worriz and now you. What's happening to them. '''Bladvic: '''Well, I think my head feels better now. '''Dora Med: '''Maybe you should take a Nap. '''Bladvic: '''No, I'm okay, I feel fine. '''Tino: Good for you, Bladvic. So, what is this place? Sunset Shimmer: Looks like a lab or some kind. GLaDOS: Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. Sunset Shimmer: Aperture Science? That's a nice name for this place. GLaDOS: Thank you. Mana: Watch your step GLaDOS might set a trap for us. Roboko: Yeah, who know what it is. Noby: ''' It's a testing facility, I think. So Roboko, Sophia how did you get here? '''Roboko: Well, Sophina and I are having a holiday. A Flashback starts. Roboko (narrating): We were celebrating Sophia's birthday, until a portal sucked us up. The portal sucks in Roboko and Sophia inside. Then Roboko and Sophia arrived in this place with Sophia's birthday cake. Roboko (narrating): Then suddenly we hear a computer voice and it came from her, GLaDOS. GLaDOS: Look what we have here? Two new test subjects. Sophia: Test subjects? Us!? GLaDOS: That's right, you two. Roboko: I'll destroy you! Sophia: Calm down, Roboko. Who are you, dear? GLaDOS: I'm GLaDOS. I'm the computer who speaks everywhere. Sophia: This kinda creepy. GLaDOS: Creepy, huh? You must go through my test chambers, and I'll let you live. Roboko: Ok. We'll do those tests. I'm Roboko, by the way. Sophia: I'm Sophia. Nice to meet you, GLaDOS. The Flashback ends. Sophia: And that's how we got here. Carver: Some story that turned out to be. Kotori: You're telling me. Laval: What shall we do? Roboko: Find our way out of course. Eris: Sounds fine with me. Then they went and started the test. Dora Kid: Ok. Let's does these tests! Doraemon: '''Okay. Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: I like how I sing a song back in my Dimension. Bad Cop: 'Yeah. Wait... You sing a Song at the 22nd Century in Japan? '''Dora Kid: '''Yes. I remember that sing a song to cheer Doraemon up. Flashback has started '''Noby: '''My friend Doraemon, look down. What should we do? '''Dora Kid: '''Don't worry, I'll handle this. Hit it! The Song "The Way That You" has played '''Dora Kid: ' Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag You've got a “Kick-Me” sign covering the skills that you have And it all looks wrong when you’re looking down You get dizzy, doin’ 360’s And you can’t break out! Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh The way that you do Can’t let one bad thing go and crush your ways You've got your epic wins, 364 days And it’s feelin’ like your game is crazy off But all you need is to bring the heat And get back on top Even when you feel like you ain’t all that Just don’t forget that I got your back Now turn up the beat and bump that track (Bump that track) Yeah! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do You’re off the charts You’re number one You've got the fire and you can't be undone You're breakin’ records You make it pop You've got the fire so keep burnin’ it up! Nobody rocks it the way that you do You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do Nobody rocks it the way that you do (Nobody) You got style Pop your collar ‘cause you’re all kinds of cool You’re legit, you’re the boss Even when the mic is off Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do No, oh-oh-oh-oh The way that you do '''Doraemon: Thanks, Dora Kid. You did cheered me up. End of Flashback Bad Cop: Dora Kid: Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer